occultafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cc71
Welcome to Cc71's Talk Page! Features I was thinking about having the featured pages up and ready by the 1st. Thats a Sunday. Same with like the newspaper and other stuff. Or do you think we should try for the 2nd week in January? SlappyWiggins 15:48, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hellllooooo! xD Guess what!? You won a raffle and now you (lucky you) get to be the next person I interview for the Occulta Newspaper!!! No, actually you didn't win a raffle, I'm just picking people I don't know too well so I can get to know them better. ^_^ Anyway, my PM is kinda irregular so in the interest of this newspaper, I give you two options: 1.) I can either send you the questions here and you can send the answers to Slappy or Jess. OR 2.) I can try to catch you on iCarly chat and then we can both go to Occulta Wiki chat to do the interview. Whichever is fine by me. Looking forward to it! x) Happy New Year!!! Cartoonprincess 18:44, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Occulta Weekly Subscription *Issue 2 - Occulta Weekly Haha it's ok xP Yeah it's fine....I actually wasn't supposed to be on chat in the first place cuz I was supposed to be doing homework lol. But now it's 2:40 am and I should probably give it a break for tonight xD Don't worry about it ;] Samlovesham 07:41, January 10, 2012 (UTC) CONGRATS 'Sorry Cc' I started to fall asleep on chat by myself so I decided to go to be sorry. See you tomorrow goodnight. SlappyWiggins 08:26, January 12, 2012 (UTC) My Sincerest Apologies... Yeah...I'm sorry that I haven't been on chat at all this week. It's been hell. If you're still interested in doing the interview, I'm as ready as ever! xD So...yeah. lol xP Cartoonprincess 20:23, January 13, 2012 (UTC) CONGRATS AGAIN I SEE YOU ON VICTORIOUS Yes I am a stalker and I see you editing on victorious don't be a bum come on chat I'm bored. SlappyWiggins 02:56, January 16, 2012 (UTC) This Weeks Questions! 1 'THANKS' Thanks for making my signature for me. [[User:SlappyWiggins|'BIGDADDYWIGGINS']] TALK 06:23, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I know this is long overdue, but I finally got around to giving you these questions. I'm a bad person. :P 1. You were an admin over at The Lovely Stabbing ''wiki, and now you're an '''admin here. What are the major ''differences ''and ''improvements ''that this wiki has over the other one? 2. If the users '''of this wiki were to live by any ''principles, what would they be and why? 3. What is your main goal '''in terms of maintaining a ''safe'' and ''friendly atmosphere here? 4. Which users '''do you believe give this wiki the most ''edge ''and ''personality? 5. Are you proud '''of the way things are going, so far? Is it ''everything you thought it would be? And now, we're '''good '(finally!). :) Cartoonprincess 16:36, January 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Color comments I think it would take too long to do everyone's comments in different colors. But if you feel like you can edit everyones colors for them and it wont be a problem then go for it. If it was me doing it I would make a poll for the chat mods to have one color and the admins can each choose their own. [[User:SlappyWiggins|'''BIGDADDYWIGGINS]] TALK 01:47, January 23, 2012 (UTC) HAI So I finally return to this wiki after 15 days and it's all deserted o_o You, Slappy and Breezy are like the only ones doing stuff. We need to get this wiki back on its feet. But anyways IM BACKK! [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 00:38, January 29, 2012 (UTC) >_< Sorry Caycay, I've just been undergoing so much stress since last week. I'll do it today, I swear. [[User_Talk:Amythest444|'Talk to meh, qurl!']] 16:36, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Bumski I guess its a good thing I woke up early because I got to see your message before work. You are a busy bumski so I understand the slow replies. I'm gonna need all the luck I can get so thanks and hopefully I shall see you tonight =P [[User:SlappyWiggins|'BIGDADDYWIGGINS']] TALK 14:10, February 20, 2012 (UTC)